memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Time's Enemy
| miniseries = Invasion! | number = 16 | minino = 3 | author = L.A. Graf | date = 2371 | stardate = 48992 | published = July 1996 | format = paperback | ISBN = ISBN 0671541501 | altcover = }} Starfleet finds an ancient version of the Defiant near Earth, prompting fears of the Furies using the Bajoran wormhole to invade the Alpha Quadrant again. Description :Millennia ago, an apocalyptic battle was fought in the Alpha Quadrant. The losers were banished, but what became of the victors? :The Federation is threatened by this ancient mystery when a battered and broken version of the ''Defiant is found, frozen for five thousand years, in an icy cloud of cometary debris. Captain Sisko and the crew of Deep Space Nine are summoned to answer the most baffling question of their lives: how and when will their ship be catapulted back through time to its destruction? And does its ancient death mean that one of the combatants in a primordial battle is poised now to storm the Alpha Quadrant? Only the wormhole holds the answer -- and the future of the Federation itself may depend on the secrets it conceals.'' Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Michael Eddington • Fernandez • Gerjuoy • • Judith Hayman • Hovan • Kaddo'Borawn • Kira Nerys • Kirschbaum • Maile • Manan'Agar • Alynna Nechayev • Nes • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Pak Dorren • Heather Petersen • Pritz • P'sel • Quark • Rom • Shakaar Edon • Hajime Shoji • Benjamin Sisko • T'Kreng • Winn Adami • Yevlin Meris Curzon Dax • Joran Dax • Torias Dax • Glotfelty • Elim Garak • Kirich • Morn • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Regitz • Robb • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Solvik • • Sterchak Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Jem'Hadar station • Operations center • Oort cloud • Starbase 1 • Gamma Quadrant Andor • Badlands • Brin Planetarium • Brundage Station • Cochrane Memorial • Earth • Furies Point • Kotar killing field • Okana shipyard • Organia • Pluto LaGrangian colonies • Qo'noS • Rigel sector • Sol • Terok Nor • • Veska Province • Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • ( ) • Jem'Hadar fighter • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Sreba (Vulcan science vessel) • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Prophets • Trill • Unclean • Vulcan Andorian • Borg • Cardassian • Elasian • Furies • Klingon • Lethean • Orion • Romulan • Tellarite • Tholian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Dominion • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Science Academy Bajoran Trade Commission • Founders • Maquis • Obsidian Order • Shakaar resistance cell • Shesh caste • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command Science and technology :alien • ansible technology • antenna • antigen • artificial wormhole • biopsy • boromine citrate • brain • carapace • cerebral cortex • cloaking device • comm badge • deep space station • defense sail • diazradol • difluorine • dilithium • disease • energy • engineering tricorder • euthanasia • event horizon • fusion bomb • gravitational field • Haslev-Rahn disease • hydrogen bomb • hypo kit • hypospray • isoboramine • ''k'fken'' probe • long-range sensor • Mactru fever • minute • mitochondrial DNA • neurotransmitter • orbit • osteodermal regenerator • Pedone's Law of Imaginary Energy Usage • phaser bank • photon torpedo • plutonium • portable diagnostic scanner • portable replicator • quantum chronodynamics • quantum torpedo • refit • sensor • space station • stasis field • tactical plasma warhead • Tartha pox • temporal displacement • thermal diffuser • thermonuclear bomb • tinnitis • torpedo • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • Vegan choriomeningitis • vertigo • viroid • wormhole • xenobiology Ranks and titles :cadet • captain • chief • doctor • Emissary of the Prophets • ensign • Honored Professor • kai • pharaoh • professor Other references :Argelian mocha sorbet • Billy the Brontosaur • B'stella • Chaat juice • Chfera stew • chocolate • Class 5 sector emergency • conference room • couscous • crystal • dabo • day • death icon • déjà vu • duranium • Elasian cloud apple • English language • Ferengi language • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Ghiachan brandy • grakh'rahad • hematite • iron • jil-bird • Journal of Quantum Medicine • Klingonese • latinum • menorah • money • nickel • Nobel Prize • Occupation of Bajor • planet • Priority 1 • quarters • raktajino • redfruit • Rehk'resen • Rigellian chocolate • shore leave • springball • Subspace Physical Reviews • tongo • transparent aluminum • tritium • Trojan horse • uniform • vole • water • week • Zee-Magnees Prize Appendices Background information *Julia Ecklar and Karen Rose Cercone consider Time's Enemy to be their best Star Trek novel. (Voyages of Imagination) *''Time's Enemy'' is also one of David R. George III's favorite novels. http://trekweb.com/articles/2002/08/05/1028521682.html *An excerpt of Time's Enemy appears in Adventures in Time and Space, a collection of the best Star Trek literature. Related stories *After the crew discover a Jem'Hadar creche, Sisko recalls Quark finding the Jem'Hadar youth in " ". External links * Connections | nextpocket = The Final Fury | voyages1 = DS9 | adbefore1 = Objective: Bajor | adafter1 = }} category:books category:dS9 novels